The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf accessories such as tees, divot repair tools and ball markers, for example, are essential to the game of golf. In this regard, a person playing golf must have a golf tee at the ready to complete a nine or eighteen hole game. Likewise, when the ball is located on the green, the golfer must have their ball marker and divot repair tool handy. If any of these items are not readily accessible, the golf game is delayed while the player searches his or her golf bag, or some other location for the missing items. Such a delay of game is typically considered bad etiquette in golf, as it causes the golfing partners, as well as advancing groups of golfers to delay their games while the items are located.
For this reason, many golfers routinely carry their golf accessories in their trouser pockets during game play. However, the act of constantly inserting and retrieving these accessories from the trouser pockets, typically between 25 and 30 times per round, often results in damage to the trousers. Moreover, in many cases, the golfer does not have accessible pockets, and must remember to retrieve the items from the golf cart or golf bag each time they are needed.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a lightweight golf tee bag which can be secured to a traditional belt, and that can function to simplify the game by providing instant access to the most commonly utilized golf accessories which remain in a central location throughout the entire round of golf.